legend_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
San Martín, MC
San Martín is a city in Weevil County with a population of 100,478. San Martín is the oldest city in the America that founded in February 15, 1488 by Sartós de Padro from Spain. San Martín shows alot of spanish historical cultureal around the city in the Legend of Minecraft series. San Martín also celibrate with alot spanish event from Spain before the British invade for the 13 colonies for the United States. San Martín is the seventh lagrgest city after San Marco, MC. History Foundation of San Marín San Martín was founded in Ferburay 15, 1488 by Sartós de Padro from Spain during a winter snow storm with alot of palm tree. The Weecoke tribe to watch other counties expect to the spanish. Weecoke like the Spanish Empire as a Maintain to watch out from the British, French, Portugues, Dutch, and German from invading the land. Deladoratoa, the cheif of the Weecoke secured the land that they need to speak spanish. Queen Isabella from Spain told Sartós de Padro in 1486 sailed to a new land (present day Portland Maine) to reach San Marín in 1488. Spanish Conquerd America A lot of Spanish soilders explored most of the America and four parts of the United States of America is California, Florida, Minecraft, and Los Delaware Valley: (Delaware is a spanish name from Juan Del La Warr, and Pennsylvania in spanish is Pennsilvania). As some people came to Los Angeles, PA which founded in 1509 by Juan Del La Warr. 1544 as another city northwest of San Martín was founed by Mark Weevil as it is the city of Weevil, MC. San Martín is now the spanish headquarter in 1563 to find another cities. Saint Augustin was founded in 1565 in Florida as the fourth oldest cities in the United States after Weevil. Spanish had a good role of explrational term by the Spanish King and Queen. British Invasion In 1602 as the oldest capital of the United States is Cube City by the British control as the Spanish complained about how did the British invading the land of New Spain. New Spain was a big land from Spain in South America to Weevil as the British are an enemy to the Spanish as the British are Protestans. Weecoke tribe said the British this: "Esta es la tierra española . No es su tierra . El español sabe que no puede estar aquí o de lo contrario se correrá la voz al rey ." Weecoke sends this document to the English King that they are invading Weevil and Los Delaware Valley. British also founded Baseton in 1612 to prevent Spanish to explore California. In 1620 the British founded Plymouth, MA as the second English colonies that made Thanksgiving. Jamestown in 1607 was founded in Virignia as the first English Colony as they theaten the Los Delaware Valley with Boston in 1630 and New Amsterdam in 1625 by the Dutch. Los Delaware had a problem and tell Spain to sent the Spanish Armda before the war in 1640-1667. The British and Spanish fought in war in Battle of Centralia, Battle of Looken Hill, Battle in Cube City, Astrto, and Weevil. The Spanish Surrender and sign the Treaty of Marid in 1645-1667 to make peace to be together as a coloiest. 13 Coloines era and The 17 state In 1682 as they explored and estlabish La Boca, MC. Spanish colonist know that the British that they denied slave in Minecraft. Minecraft is not permitted at Slave as 3/5 of a person. Parlament told that Minecraft used to be a Spanish Colony. San Martín showed Parliaments about their culture that they denied slave plantation. Slave Plantation is illegal in San Martín, MC or they weaken the country 1763 as the Parament sent the act to the colonies even San Martín the Acts. San Martín was a county seat to Weevil County (even the present time) as the protest the acts. The San Martín Riots happend appears between the colonist and Britain. San Martín colonist are mostly Hispanic and Lations insted of white. As they gave independence, San Martín, and Weevil want to be called the 17th State after Vermont:(14th State) , Kentucky: (15th State), and Baseton: (16th State). San Martín population are mostly Hispanic Patriots. Civil Rights 1963-1968 Weevil doesn't allow black people in the State of Minecraft. Congress agree that slave do not come to San Martín or it weaken the state. Demography The Population of San Martín is 81,956 Est. 2019. In 2010 Census, the population is 80,135. The racial population breakdown. Infranstructure The Economcy in San Martín is shipping good and tourist. Shipping good to another countries is good to the link of transportation in Weevil County and the department of Transportation in the city and MCDot. Tourist is one of the most important to relative by people ancester to the historic city of San Martín to the human environment life. Trading good on the shipyard is one of the most linked to Usane, Deloc, Lake Pear, and Tres del Pedro into the State. Tourist gas alot of okd building like the Weevil County Court surronded on Aberham Lincoln Avenue, Thomas Jefferson Road, Andrew Jackson Lane, and George Washington Street at Federalist Square. The San Martín China Town is second highest poplation in Weevil County and fourth in the State of Minecraft behind Weevil, Usane, Cube City. The confusume religion spread in China Town quarter portrate than Catholic church with the Statue of Pedro Wong. San Martín China Town has one of the most delicous food in the world with some Spanish food combined. Famous street in China Town are Calle Wong, Thomas Jefferson Street, Aberham Lincoln Avenue, and Pso Blanco to make the city less bussier than Weevil, MC north of San Martín (Fourth largest city in The United States of America). Transportation Highway like Interstate 544 (Weevil Beltway) is the border to Weevil at the northwest and north of San Martín. Minecraft Turnpike is in the middle of the city that hold the toll. Southwest in San Martín, the Turnpike had a complex interchange to Interstate 995 (Weevil Bypass) before it ends to Weevil at Avenida de Aston. Interstate 995 starts the city as Minecraft Turnpike until a complex interchange to Weevil Bypass in Weevil. Interstate 44 had to cut thorugh west part of San Martín to Southeast Weevil. US Route 982 from El Frete to the city of Weevil at the north border as it gose through the downtown side. US Route 679 gose from NPC to US 982 as it gose east and west in the city. Minecraft Route like 125, 156, and 88 that go to the city of San Martín. Weevil Transit has linked to Weevil Basin including Café, and San Fransico County for a high transportation rail system. Amtrak station San Martín Square is 22nd bussiest station behind Lancaster, PA as Amtrak gose to Usane. Weevil Transit Loggberry Elevated Rail is from Herobrine Transportation Complex Center to Loggberry Sertéz Stationa is one of the longest elevated line in the Unted State. Weevil Transit Communit Rail line in San Martín line are New Brucwick Line, Loggberry Line, Cube City Line, and Airport Line.